Philppines
Real Info The Philippines (http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/bf/En-us-Philippines.oggi/ˈfɪlɨpiːnz/; [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Pronunciation_respelling_key ''fi-lə-peenz'']; Filipino: Pilipínas [ˌpɪlɪˈpinɐs]), officially known as the'Republic of the Philippines'(Filipino: Repúblika ng Pilipinás), is a sovereign state inSoutheast Asia in the western Pacific Ocean. To its north across the Luzon Strait liesTaiwan. West across the South China Sea sits Vietnam. TheSulu Sea to the southwest lies between the country and the island of Borneo, and to the south the Celebes Seaseparates it from other islands of Indonesia. It is bounded on the east by the Philippine Sea. Its location on the Pacific Ring of Fire and its tropical climate make the Philippines prone to earthquakes and typhoons but have also endowed the country with natural resources and made it a megadiverse country. Covering almost three hundred thousand square kilometres (over 115,000 sq mi) makes it the 73rd largest independent nation[12] and an archipelago comprising 7,107 islands, the Philippines is categorized broadly into three main geographical divisions: Luzon,Visayas, and Mindanao. Its capital city is Manila. With a population of more than 103 million people[13] the Philippines is the seventh most populated Asian country and the 12th most populated country in the world. An additional 12 million Filipinos live overseas.[14] Multipleethnicities and cultures are found throughout the islands. In prehistoric times, Negritos were some of the archipelago's earliest inhabitants. They were followed by successive wavesof Austronesian peoples who brought with them influences from Malay, Hindu, and Islamicsocieties. Thus, establishing various nations either ruled byDatus, Rajahs, Sultans orLakans. Trade and subsequent Chinese settlement also introduced Chinese culturalelements which remain to this day. The arrival of Ferdinand Magellan in 1521 marked the beginning of an era of Spanish interest and eventual colonization. In 1543, Spanish explorer Ruy López de Villalobos named the archipelago ''Las Islas Filipinas''in honor of Philip II of Spain. The Spanish Empire began to settle with the arrival of Miguel López de Legazpi from New Spain (present day-Mexico) in 1565 who established the first Spanish settlement in the archipelago, which remained a Spanish colony for more than 300 years. During this time, Manila became the Asian hub of the Manila–Acapulco galleonfleet. As the 19th century gave way to the 20th, there followed in quick succession the Philippine Revolution, which spawned the short-lived First Philippine Republic; the Spanish–American War; and the Philippine–American War. In the aftermath, the United States emerged as the dominant power; aside from the period of Japanese occupation, the United States retained sovereignty over the islands. After World War II,[15] the Treaty of Manila established the Philippine Republic as an independent nation.[16] Since then, the Philippines has had an often tumultuous experience with democracy, with popular "people power" movements overthrowing a dictatorship in one instance but also underlining the institutional weaknesses of its constitutional republic in others. MyanMarietta Info A.D 1513 Long ago, Carolina is a Philippine Mythology, where he is a human born to prevent the Spanish Colonization to the country, but he failed. Don't worry Albert is the second hero after Carolina died because of the Governor-General . Jewelpet are helping and defeating the Spanish but all the effort are always failed because the Spanish are too strong. A.D 2013 The Philippines right now is very polluted and having some corrupted politicians to the country like in June 2010, Benigno Semeon Aquino III (P-Noy) was declared as the new President and Jejomar Binay was the Vice President. The Philippines was recognice by 80+ UN members except one UN member didn't recognice the country, United Jewelpet Republic did recognice the country for unknown reason. The issue today is the Philippines is being offened by Taiwan for a small reason, Killing a fisherman on the Bashi Channel at the north of Luzon. The other one is about claiming Spratly Island anf the Scarbourough Shoal or they call it "Bajo de Masinlok". But China claiming these lands. But it is also claim by Malaysia, Brunei, Vietnam and United Jewelpet Republic. Chinese Version of the map This is will be look like when China takeover the Philippines. Category:Places Category:Countries